deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanotechnological augmentation
Nano-Augmentation uses Nanites to give people the ability to do things that they couldn't normally do, like see in the dark, turn invisible, have super strength, and more. Augmentations featured in Deus Ex are: Combat Strength, Microfibrial Muscle, Ballistic Protection, EMP Shield, Cloak, Radar Transparency, Synthetic Heart, Power Recirculator, Targeting, Vision Enhancement, Aggressive Defense System, Spy Drone, Regeneration, Energy Shield, Aqualung, Environmental Resistance, Run Silent, Speed Enhancement These augmentations are installed into slots in various parts of the body. Each augmentation canister contains two augmentation options, and the player must choose one. This choice is permanent, so once the augmentation is installed, it cannot be undone in the remainder of the game. Each augmentation can also be upgraded using small "augmentation upgrade canisters". All augmentations (except the pre-installed ones and Synthetic Heart) have four "Tech" levels. Below is a list of the augmentations and their functions: Pre-installed Infolink - This augmentation allows an individual (or AI) to contact you vocally through an electronic transmission. This has no upgrading capacity. IFF - This augmentation utilises the cross hairs in front of you to distinguish between friend, foe or otherwise. If the cross hairs do not change, the object cannot be destroyed. If the cross hairs turn into a white target, the object can be destroyed, but it is neutral. If they turn into a green target, the person, animal or bot is friendly; if they turn into a red target, the person, animal or bot is an enemy. This also has no upgrading capacity. Light - This is a short and long-range flashlight that, given the abundance of dark areas in the game, is possibly one of the most useful. This cannot be upgraded. Arms Combat Strength - This increases the power of melee attacks (eg. the crowbar, the baton and the Dragon's Tooth Sword). This power increases with each increment in level. This augmentation can be useful for combat and stealth players alike. Microfibrial Muscle - This allows to lift heavy objects, such as those large metal crates that one encounters periodically in the game. This ability improves with each increment in level. This ability can be used to remove large obstacles from alternative pathways around potential confrontations, or to reach items of value. Stealth players seem to find more use of this augmentation than combat players for fairly obvious reasons. Legs Speed Enhancement - This augmentation is the most versatile of them all, and is very useful for combat and stealth players alike. This augmentation allows the player to run faster, jump higher and farther and it reduces the damage from falls. These abilities increase as the augmentation is upgraded by one level. Run Silent - This augmentation muffles the footsteps of the player. This muffling increases with each level. This augmentation, for obvious reasons, is far more useful for stealth players. Subdermal Canister slot one Cloak - This augmentation makes you invisible to organic enemies, such as people, animals and mutants. This, however, does not make you invisible to bots and security devices. This augmentation uses a large amount of energy, and so should be used with caution. This energy usage is decreased with each upgrade. Radar Transparency - This augmentation is the reverse of the Cloak. It makes you invisible to bots and security devices, but does not hide you from organic beings. Its energy usage is just as debilitating as the Cloak, and is also decreased with each upgrade. Canister slot two Ballistic Protection - This protects you from non-explosive projectiles (eg. bullets, regular darts) and melee weapons. This, however, does not protect you from flamethrowers, plasma rifles and explosives. This protection increases with each upgrade. EMP Shield - This protects you from EMP attacks, whether it be from the enemy or your own EMP grenades. This protection increases with each upgrade. Torso Canister slot one Regneration - Possibly one of the easiest augmentations to obtain (its canister is right next to Jaime Reyes when you escape the MJ12 compound beneath UNATCO HQ) and one of the most life-saving, this augmentation repairs/heals any damage incurred to you instantaneously, thus increasing your chances for survival in combat and radioactive or poisonous environments. This reduces the need for ballistic armour, Hazmat suits and medkits. This healing increases with each upgrade, and this augmentation is highly recommended for any player. Energy Shield - This is in the same canister as Regeneration, and so can be obtained very easily. This augmentation protects you from fire, electricity and plasma. Given this, it is highly useful in combat, especially against Gunther Hermann and Walton Simons, who use the flamethrower and plasma rifle respectively. The protection improves with each upgrade. Canister slot two Aqualung - This augmentation decreases oxygen usage during swimming, allowing the player to stay underwater for longer periods of time. This period increases with each upgrade, and according to the augmentation info in the game, Aqualung at Tech four allows the player to stay underwater indefinitely. Due to the pathways around danger waterways provide (one good example are the canals in Hong Kong that give you an alternative approach to the Versalife Universal Constructor; taking the main entrance puts you face to face with Commandos), Aqualung is very useful for stealth players. Rebreathers are the item alternatives to this augmentation, and are rare, so this augmentation has its value. Environmental Resistance - This augmentation protects you from toxins and radiation, and this protection increases with each level. This augmentation, however, is not very necessary, as Hazmat suits are normally found near toxic and radioactive areas, and so provide an alternative means of protection. Canister slot three Power Recirculator - This augmentation decreases the energy usage of other augmentations, and is particularly useful for energy-intensive augmentations like the Cloak and Radar Transparency augmentations. This energy-usage decrease increases with each upgrade. Synthetic Heart - This augmentation increases another active augmentation with a level of Tech three or less by one level. This augmentation cannot be upgraded, and uses a fairly large amount of energy. Augmentation upgrade canisters are fairly plentiful, but are found in scattered locations, so this augmentation can prove very useful. Cranial Aggressive Defense System - This destroys missiles, darts, bombs, plasma attacks and flame attacks before they reach the player. With each upgrade, that distance between player and incoming attack increases. At the highest level, the enemy's weapons can turn against him. This is the ideal augmentation for combat, but is virtually useless for stealth players. Spy Drone - This neat little augmentation creates a hovering robot upon activation which can allow you to see areas beyond your reach. In addition, the drone can fire EMP attacks to permanently disable bots and temporarily disable security cameras and turrets, without you having to incur any damage yourself. This augmentation is a must-have for stealth players. The drone lasts for a fixed period of time, and can only fire a limited number of EMP attacks before "dying". Both of these increase with each upgrade. The Spy Drone consumes a large amount of energy, so it should not be used unless it is really needed. Eyes Vision Enhancement - Upon activation, this augmentation allows the player night vision. This vision changes with each upgrade. Upgraded to Tech two, the player sees in the infrared. Upgraded to Tech three, the player has short-range sonar vision. Upgraded to Tech four, the player has long-range sonar vision. Sonar vision (because it uses sound, which can travel through solid materials) allows the player to see through solid objects, so at Tech three, you gain the ability to see through walls. This is must-have for stealth players, but combat players can make use of this as well. Targeting - This increases the accuracy of your attacks, as well as giving you information about your target, including health. This information allows you to choose the appropriate weapon, and allows you to keep track of your attacks as you watch your enemy's health decrease. This accuracy/information combo can save the player valuable ammunition and effort. This is a must-have for combat players, but stealth players can use this as well. Category:Technology